


The Inner Thoughts and Private Conversations of the Obligitory Psychotic Jackass

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crush, Logan POV, Love/Hate, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: This is a episode by episode look at the inner thoughts of Logan Echolls. This is only planned for Season One. I included a few scenes that I would have loved to see in some of the episodes, involving Logan, of course. Mostly canon. A smidge of fanon.Due to VM coming to go90.com, I'll be able to continue this soon!





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is Logan POV. Things are always what he would believe, truth be damned. 
> 
> I am posting these with little editing. I will try to go over them again soon, so sorry about errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Logan Echolls walked into school feeling like a king. He was one, in a sense. He got to rule over the 09ers, pretty much since his dad was more famous than anyone else in this town. He grew up in the lap of luxury. He got everything he ever wanted. He was the child of Hollywood's darling couple. Aaron was an Oscar winner and Sexiest Man Alive. Lynn had been a starlet with dreams of her own Oscar, but, after she met Aaron, her career took a back seat to mothering. She never let Logan feel guilty though. Of the two, she was certainly the nurturing one. Logan preferred her to Aaron any day. Aaron seemed to have a short fuse. He would snap and strike out at Logan. He had done it since Logan started school. Logan was terrified when Aaron yelled. Logan knew it was what caused him to be so cocky at school. He was overcompensating. At school, he could be strong, dominant, ruthless, and witty. At home, in front of his father, he had to be calculating. He couldn't just say anything at any time. He would risk being beaten. This was why Logan loved coming to school. He could be himself, or the version he wanted to be. He controlled his image there, not his parents or even their public relations director, who Logan thought was a waste of space. At school, Logan made the rules. 

It was approaching the anniversary of his girlfriend's death. Lilly Kane had been this shining star in the darkness of his home life. But to call her a star would be an insult, considering his parents. No, she was bigger and brighter. She was his sun. He was caught in her orbit and no matter how she treated him, he wouldn't leave her. She dumped him and he would come back. She cheated on him and he could come back. She meant everything to him. Then, one warm day in October, she was gone, ripped out of the world by some psycho who her dad fired. It made Logan mad. When Veronica, Lilly's best friend, sided with her incompetent father over Logan, the Kanes and 09ers in general, Logan lashed out. He banished her to exile. She roamed the halls, cried in the bathrooms and suffered the torment Logan's faithful subjects would bring upon her. Logan laughed it up. He wished he could roll around in the vile that was spit on Veronica. 

Today though, he was happy to rub her face in it. At lunch, he notice she was staring off at their table again. He was used to it. She sat there, alone, poking at her food. He would tease her about it, it was too tempting not to. He sat on Duncan's lap. Duncan was Lilly's brother, Logan's best friend and Veronica's ex boyfriend. Duncan had dumped Veronica before Lilly died. It was the beginning of the end of the fab four. Now, Logan noticed Veronica watching Duncan with a distant look in her eye. He liked to joke that she was daydreaming about Duncan taking his shirt off, but he actually knew her better than that. Well, he used to know her better than that. She had changed a lot in the past year. Logan figured Lilly's death put her in a spiral towards the haircut and biker boots. She had a sharp tongue now. She no longer cried alone in bathrooms or ran the other direction when any 09er walked her way. She held her head up like she was proud of herself. Logan was sure she was, but he had no idea what she thought she accomplished. 

Logan pointed at Veronica, laughing at catching her watching them. She rolled her eyes, looking to the new kid who was sitting down across from her. Logan slid off Duncan's lap, wondering who this kid thought he was. He was going to make sure someone talked to him about Veronica. She wasn't to be trusted. 

When Weevil and his gang of bikers walked up to talk to the new kid, Logan felt a tiny bit of fear. He knew his crew wasn't going to physically harm Veronica. She would have spitballs aimed at her, or her tires released of their air. But, nothing would physically hurt her. Weevil wasn't of his crew though. He ran a biker gang of Mexican teenagers called the PCHers. Logan watched as Veronica stood up to him, teased him about showing her his 'Big Hog'. Weevil was smiling though. Logan was smiling too. He liked this version of Veronica with a backbone. He wasn't sure what exactly caused it to snap into place, but he felt a rush of excitement when she didn't back down from confrontation, specifically with him. But, with Weevil, there was no way to be sure he wouldn't snap and hurt her. She was tiny and those guys we known to kick ass sometimes. He felt relief when Van Clemmons, vice principal, stepped up and shooed the gang members away. Logan turned back to his table and ate some pizza before it got too cold.

 

The next day, Logan woke up and didn't feel like going to school. He wasn't sick, just thought the day would be better spent at the beach surfing. He drove through the parking lot, picking up Duncan and a couple of guys in his SUV. When he spotted the lonesome Veronica walking up to the school, he couldn't resist taunting her. He pushed just hard enough to get a reaction from Duncan, which was always nice. But he couldn't stop there. He had to keep pushing and mocked her mother's alcoholism and her abandoning Veronica eight months ago. Logan had heard from someone, he couldn't remember who, that Lianne Mars had taken off quickly after Keith lost his job. Veronica's family had fallen apart. Logan figured this is what karma was. This added to the torment she got at school and he grinned at the double assault. This was why you never turned your back on your friends. He could use the story of Veronica as a tale of warning for those who tried to turn their backs on the 09ers. But, talking about Lianne was off limits too, if Duncan had a say. When Duncan grabbed Logan and told her to leave Veronica alone, Logan chuckled. But, he backed off. Veronica used to be fun. 

 

The day after the beach trip, Logan got a note from the office. His locker had been chosen for a random locker search. Logan chuckled as he walked down towards his locker. He saw Van standing there with some deputy with a mustache worthy of a 70s porn star. Logan unlocked his locker and spun around, leaning against the lockers. He had nothing to worry about. He didn't bring anything with him today. He normally kept the flasks in his car and the drugs on his person, if he took them to school at all. If he planned to partake, he usually did it first thing in the morning. So, today was fine. But then, it wasn't. Van reached in and pulled out a ceramic bong. It certainly wasn't Logan's. When Logan turned and spotted Veronica standing there with the new kid grinning behind her, he knew it had to be her. It shocked him though. He knew she was smart enough to pull it off. She was resourceful. Maybe she traded some sexual favors to get this all done. But, somehow, Logan never thought she would attack him back, not with anything but words. This raised their relationship to the next level. Logan pointed at Veronica, asking if it was her. He knew she won't admit it, especially with a deputy and Van standing so close. She fake yawned at him and Logan felt this rush flash through him. He was alive, maybe for the first time since Lilly died. He came close a few times before. He tried all the drugs and alcohol and women to feel it. He felt like he was going through the motions more days than not, but today was different. Veronica Mars had woken something up in him. He had a true rival, an opponent, a adversary. He laughed at it. He warned her of her impeding doom. He was mad, of the bong, of course. But he was also mad that it had been Veronica who woke him up. He would get her back.

For punishment, Logan got in-school suspension. He lucked out when Van called his mother over his father. This gave Lynn a chance to calmly tell Aaron what Logan did and get a normal punishment. Aaron had also been in New York doing some re-shoots, so it worked out. He got home to see his mother's open hand stretched towards him. Her other hand had a tumble of scotch in it, of course. She was never one to punish without refreshments. Logan placed his car keys in her hand and walked away. They didn't talk. But Logan knew he needed to think of a way to pay Veronica back.

After school, Logan got a ride with some friends. He spotted Veronica's car parked at the beach and saw her short blonde hair. She was flying some airplane thing around with the new kid. Logan smirked, grabbing the tire iron from his buddy's mom's SUV, he laid back on Veronica's hood. Eventually, the foursome was noticed and Veronica came over. Logan hopped off the car and started to wave the tire iron around. Veronica didn't back away though. He felt a surge of justice as he swung the tire iron into her headlight. The shattering of glass was like a new drug. When she didn't back down the second time, Logan was giddy as he swung the tire iron again, this time, like a baseball bat. He felt his dick jump at the second shattering of the glass. He liked this new relationship. He walked over to her, kicking a piece of broken headlight out of his way, like it was impeding his advance on her. He looked down at her, the tire iron swinging around randomly in his hands. He stopped it and held it over the back of his neck, smiling down at her. He was waiting for her to do anything, say anything. To be honest, he was half hard just looking at her. She was so calm though. He hadn't even rattled her. She didn't feel threatened, not physically. She knew better. But, to Logan, it was enough to inconvenience her. He had intended to keep this up, maaybe break her windshield while he was there, but he heard the motorcycles. 

Logan watched as Weevil and his gang came up behind Veronica's car. Logan was shocked to see them, but he was shocked when Weevil started to side with Veronica. Weevil chastised Logan for the vandalism. Logan tried to play it cool. Logan had no issue with Weevil and really didn't want to be an enemy of a biker gang. When Weevil told Logan that he had a problem with him, Logan wondered what he had done to piss off the biker. He didn't mess with them. He didn't know any 09er who did. He heard Veronica tell her friend to 'Be cool'. It made Logan want to turn around and glare at her. He wondered if she was mixed up with this gang now. If she was somehow part of it. When Weevil finished attacking the SUV, he demanded that Logan apologize to Veronica. He had no intention of doing that. He didn't expect Veronica to accept it if he had anyway. They had too much history to cover in two words, especially if they were as tiny as 'I'm sorry'. Logan looked at Weevil and an image of a genie came to mind with a bald head and hoop earrings. Logan had to laugh and tell Weevil “Rub a lamp.” He deserved the punch to the gut. Logan stood up, flipping his hood back. He looked to the ocean, then to Veronica. She was standing there with her arms crossed in front of her. She was looking down at Logan like he was an idiot, but she wasn't telling Weevil to stop. Logan guessed he deserved a couple hits. When Weevil demanded he apologize again, Logan refused. This time, Weevil punched Logan's face. Blood poured from his nose immediately. When he rose this time, he looked to Veronica, but he was ready to fight back. Maybe Veronica saw that and that's why she told Weevil to let Logan go. If Logan had gotten into a fight with Weevil, he wouldn't make it home. He might not make it to the hospital. Logan refused to think that Veronica Fucking Mars saved his life, but he would grant her a small footnote of doing the right thing and calling off her new attack dogs. Logan had to wonder again why she was even able to tell Weevil what to do when the last time he saw her with him, she wasn't their friend. Logan retreated to the car after a growl of frustration. He flipped the mirror down and looked at his bloody nose. He had worse nose hits, mostly from his father. He would be fine. It wasn't broken. He watched as Weevil looked Veronica up and down and felt bile rising in his throat. He wondered if Veronica was hooking up with the biker. Maybe she was looking for protection and finally found some the 09ers wouldn't harass. This day was not going the way he had thought.


	2. Credit Where Credit's Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: I actually wrote this one (and a few others) before I wrote the pilot one, so it I seem to repeat things about the pilot in this, that's why. I thought I had nothing to say about the pilot that I couldn't say in this one. I was wrong, obviously. Anyway, sorry for repeats. Enjoy!

Ever since Logan got in-school suspension from the bong in his locker, he had been upset. He had the luck of his dad not being home that week, so he missed out on the usual lashes with the belt of his choosing. He got his keys taken though, leaving him without the yellow monster. He relied on friends for rides, which wasn't that upsetting. Except, he felt like he had no privacy. 

At school, he stalked her. He watched her with that new kid, falling into friendly banter. He fawned over her with his eager to please grin on his face. Logan scoffed softly at the idea of her having a minion. She had turned her back on her friends last year. She wasn't supposed to have anyone left. But, this kid shows up and she's smiling again. 

He takes note to how much she has changed this year. Her hair used to be long and tidy. She wore ribbons in it. Her clothes used to be yuppie, like she was practicing at being a soccer mom. His brain flipped to memories of seeing her in a soccer uniform and he felt his dick twitch. The long dual ponytails coming over her shoulders and the knee high socks were the cause. But now, she was edgier. He took the credit for it, of course. He turned her into this harsh version who spoke with venom and wit. He noticed her lack of pastels in her wardrobe. She wore layers of dark clothes and those biker boots. His dick twitched again. 

He had been shocked that this innocent girl who blushed at PG-13 movies had put a bong in his locker. He wasn't even sure what he did to deserve it. Well, that was a lie. He knew he did something. He'd been doing somethings for a year at this point. But, nothing seemed to have gotten to her. Maybe the dig about her mother did it, but that wasn't new. It couldn't be him teasing her crush about Duncan, since he was sure she was actually over his best friend dumping her. He hadn't spread any new rumors about her in a week or so. It's possible that someone else did something and he just hadn't heard about it yet, but that was unlikely. Dick and Sean were quick to attack her, but they always told him by lunch the next day if she reacted beyond the roll of her eyes. No, this was for something new and something his.

He watched her move down the hall. Today, she surprised him by wearing a bit of pink. It was with a dark olive green and khaki, as if she were still a soldier. She even had a hat. Her hair had been cut extremely short last year. She had finally it grown out to a cute length and she styled it in ways that made him want to grab it and make it grow out. Little twin pigtails now were under the hat. She wore a skirt, which was uncommon for this new version of her. He watched as she went into the office. His head snapping back to look in front of him. He growled slightly, before letting the feeling go as Caitlyn walked up next to him. He gave her a sweet kiss and they walked hand in hand into their Newspaper class. 

Logan slipped into one of the cubical desks to look at porn with Caitlyn bending over next to him. He could hear Duncan typing away at a story, most likely, across from him. A few minutes later, he heard her voice. He smirked at her being called 'disconnected and passionless'. She might be able to hide a lot of things in this new version of herself, but she would never be passionless or disconnected. She had new hobbies. She was no longer on pep squad, but that was likely Madison Sinclair's fault. She hated Veronica before Logan started to. Once Lilly died, Maddy stepped up and ruled her 09ers with a cold, iron fist. Veronica was shunned from the squad. As far as Logan could tell, Veronica didn't play soccer anymore either. He smiled when he wondered how she kept off the weight with how much she could eat. 

Caitlyn distracted his thoughts as she nibbled on his ear and whispered that she was going to go talk to her friends in gym. She left him and his brain went back to Veronica. He heard Ms. Dent introduce her to Duncan and felt bad for the two of them. Mostly Duncan, he reminded himself. Duncan was being stuck with her and Logan wouldn't be around to help defend him from her grabby little hands. Logan smirked at his thoughts and clicked the window to a website about avoiding a zombie herd. When Ms. Dent walked by, she sighed and gave him a look. He sighed, looking ashamed, and straightening up in the seat. She walked away and Logan chuckled. He went back to looking at the porn, but it was boring now. He could smell Veronica this close. She had changed perfumes this year. Promises was the name. He only knew because Caitlyn told him she wouldn't be caught dead in it. He shivered at the thought of another girlfriend found dead and couldn't believe Caitlyn would use that terminology around him. She wasn't very sensitive to that type of thing. She gave an amazing blowjob though. So, he let it go.

The bell rang and Veronica ran out of the room like an Olympic sprinter. Logan shook his head at her. He gathered his items and Caitlyn's purse and walked out of the room. He held the purse out to his girlfriend, who smiled up at him and thanked him. They made plans for that afternoon and she ran back to her friends. Logan walked out towards the parking lot, tossing his physics book up into the air and slapping his hands against the cover as he caught it. He stopped suddenly and the book fell to the sidewalk as he watched Veronica peel out of the parking lot. 

 

The next day, Logan slipped on an orange long sleeve shirt and some olive pants. He thought for a moment how close it was to the colors Veronica wore just yesterday but he shook the idea from his mind. He was choosing these clothes because it's what he wanted to wear, not something that had anything to do with that traitorous bitch. He grabbed his bag and physics book and took a shot from his flask. He headed to school. 

The morning had been uneventful. Veronica hadn't done anything too strange. She was dressed in muted colors today, with a pink jacket over a brown shirt. She looked soft today with gentle curls in hair and pink lipstick. She looked close to the old Veronica. She opposed him even in fashion and he smiled. In newspaper class, he couldn't help but watch her. Caitlyn picked up on it, but he was sure she was expecting him to start teasing her. He started with some loud comment about his help and having to let Mrs. Navarro go. He actually liked her, but evidence was evidence and he just couldn't trust his domestics. He saw Veronica listening. He saw her lips twitching and her eyes widening as they spoke. She cared about something. She said something about relatives of the victims and made it sound like Logan is guilty. Logan ran his fingers down his face in thought, preparing to retort but Caitlyn beat him to it. It was lame, he knew it. Something about no one caring what Veronica Mars thinks anymore. If no one cared, she wouldn't be attacked. Logan wanted her to think she was nothing, that she had no power and no place in his world. He cared what she thought as long as it was what he put in her mind. He thought of her working with Duncan later that afternoon and he couldn't help but ask if she joined the class to be near her ex again. He almost giggled with glee as she played with him back, saying it was to be closer to him. He knew it was a lie, but he honestly did feel a rush from it. He watches as she plays a game with Caitlyn, getting intelligence from the bimbo was easy. He knew she wasn't switching to their fourth period government class, but Caitlyn didn't. She laughed about Veronica's 'mistake' all afternoon. But Logan saw the little smirk on Veronica's lips after she turned away. She learned something that mattered to her from that. He wondered why she would care what he had fourth period. This mystery of the new Veronica was intriguing him.

Later that day, he followed her out of the school, giddy. He tossed around an apple he never ate from lunch to keep from skipping. When he saw her bend over to inspect the freshly flattened tire, he couldn't resist talking to her. He looked down, his expression dull but not quite mocking. “Bummer.” He turned, electricity shooting through his veins as he grinned, walking towards his yellow monster and the group of his cohorts hanging out next to it. He turned, leaning against his beast and watched as Caitlyn's friend, Troy, approached Veronica. He had remembered the conversation they had about Veronica and Logan giggled internally as he recalled calling her Trampy McBitch. He watched as Troy knelt down and started to help her change the tire. Logan had let the air out to keep her away from Duncan, a gift to his best friend. Watching Troy flirt with her wasn't in his plan. He watched Caitlyn show up and was glad for the distraction, but she noticed what everyone was looking at. Logan sighed and looked back to the half pint blonde. He sighed softly as Duncan approached the couple, his armor shining as he offered Veronica a ride. This wasn't what Logan had planned to happen, but he did notice Duncan smiling a little. Logan wondered what would happen if Duncan and Veronica reconciled and started dating again. He shivered at the thought of it.

 

As he walked into class the next day and saw Veronica setting her bag down. She piped up about how she knew it was him. Logan chuckled, wondering what crazy idea she had about some crazy event that happened. Logan would be her scapegoat if she had her way. But this time, it was a legal matter. She accused Logan of stealing his mother's credit card because Caitlyn signed for the room service. He replied instinctively, “Prove it”. He turned away from her as quickly as he could as he brain flash through ideas of why Caitlyn would be at the Neptune Grand and why her name was attached to his mom stolen card. It pissed him off that Veronica knew more about it than he did, but he couldn't let it show. Asking for the information from her would be like kneeling before her and begging for mercy. It wouldn't end well. No, he would have to be on the lookout for signs of Caitlyn's possible betrayal on his own. 

At lunch, Logan walked out to see Troy sitting with Veronica and that friend of hers. The three looked to be laughing about something. Logan wondered if Veronica had screwed Troy yet. I mean, she had just met him yesterday or the day before. If rumors were to be believed, he would already be on treatment for the diseases she passed to him. Logan sighed, not feeling the burn of that mental insult. He watched as Troy stood and gave him a smile as he walked past Logan. Logan offered a friendly grin, but it faded as soon as Troy was out of sight. He walked up the steps, walking mere feet from Veronica and her peon were sitting. When Veronica turned, he glared down at her. He hated that one comment made him doubt his relationship with Caitlyn. It wasn't much of a relationship. It was fuck buddies with the occasional dinner. But, they were exclusive, or so he thought. Now, he had doubts about everyone being with her in that room at the Grand. He made horns towards Veronica, a warning not to mess with the bull. 

He walked past his girlfriend flirting with Troy. Or maybe she was just talking. Logan shook his head and walked to Duncan. “This guy, Troy...” Logan spoke. He thought maybe if he got to know about the guy who was chatting with the two blondes in his life, maybe he could relax. “How long have you known him?” He sat and watched Troy and Caitlyn. Duncan gave a brief history of Troy, nothing of use to Logan. Duncan left, handing Logan his girlfriend's tiny purse. As Logan looked down, he couldn't help but be tempted by her cell phone. This was one of those moments he was waiting for. He could look through it and see who she's been talking to. He picked it from the small pocket on the outside and flipped to her call list. He saw calls to himself, which make sense and her father, probably asking for a raise in her allowance. He flipped back and noticed an outgoing call. He mumbles “Who is she calling at one in the morning?” He tapped the call button and listened to the phone try to connect. Thoughts of who would answer worried him. When he heard the Latino accent and the pet name, he felt his heart race. He stood, looking around. He stepped up to the small barrier he had been sitting on to get a better view. He looked for anyone who was on the phone. He felt anger rising as the guy on the line spoke, incriminating his girl in cheating. He was going to dump her, of course, but first, he was going to kick this guy's ass, whoever it was. When he saw the lips of a man matching what was being said in his ear, he grinned. He was going to enjoy kicking Chardo's ass. It hadn't been Mrs. Navarro after all, or even Weevil, which saddened Logan a little. There was something about Weevil that rubbed Logan the wrong way. And it certainly didn't help that he was now on team Veronica, saving her from Logan's scare tactic a week ago. But no, it was Chardo who stole from the Echolls and let his own grandmother go to jail for it. It was Chardo who was fucking his girlfriend, using his money to rent the room to do it. No, Chardo might be dead by the time the school buses head out this afternoon. Logan slammed the phone closed and growled. He walked closer to Chardo, following him inside the school. He felt his fists flexing as he pumped himself up to punch this Mexican piece of trash into the tile on the floor. He watched as Chardo turned the corner, but when Logan followed, Chardo was gone. He blinked, stopping and looked around. He was gone, like he had been plucked out of existence. While Logan had wanted to stomp his brain into the floor, this took the wind from his sails. 

Logan calms and talks to Caitlyn. She played the victim. She acted like she had no way to deny the scum. Logan soothed her. He hugged her and told her that it would be ok. He just needed her to bait him over to her house so he could talk to him. Logan had no plans to ever touch Caitlyn again, but when she offered a thankful blowjob, he didn't deny it. She was extremely talented. 

So, Logan waited in his buddy's jeep. He heard the motorcycle stop and nodded to his friend who pulled up quickly in front of Caitlyn's house. He saw Dick and a group of 09ers block off his path from the back of the house. He felt his blood boiling with anticipation of the justified smackdown. He slid out of the jeep through the window and smirked a bit. He looked up to Caitlyn in the window. He could tell she was asking for the proverbial head pat. He didn't give it to her though. He looked back to Chardo and slammed his fist against his jaw. Logan watched as Chardo fell back, his head lining up to the curb. Evil ideas rushed Logan's mind of curb-bashing this prick. He wondered who would miss him. Then, he felt the moment slipping from him. Motorcycles roared as they parked next to the scene in the street. Logan looked up to Caitlyn and for a second, wondered is she called in backup to save her extracurricular lover. He wouldn't put it past her. Her lack of emotion confirmed it in Logan's eyes and he told Dick to hold Chardo. Logan turned and walked towards the gang. Weevil didn't look upset or protective, not like Logan expected. When Weevil suggested they talk, Logan was too shocked not to go on the other side of the jeep, walking around the front of it to protect himself.

“What is it, Paco?” Logan sighed.

“Heard it from a little bird that Chardo is the one who stole the card from your mom.” Weevil sighed. He didn't look upset, but he looked disappointed. Logan realized he wasn't here to save Chardo from the smackdown.

“Yea, already figured that out.” Logan smirked. 

“I'm going to kick him out of the PCHers.” Weevil said, sighing sadly. He didn't explain it further.

“Alright. I am still going to kick his ass for fucking Caitlyn.” Logan felt his blood boiling again.

“He's going to have his ass kicked by the gang. He's getting punished, Opie. Don't worry.” Weevil's voice held anger. “We'll handle ours, you handle yours.”

“Mine?” Logan blinked. “Which mine?”

“Your girl. You've gotten good at punishing blondes. This should be no problem for you.” Weevil smirked a bit.

“What's going on with you and Veronica anyway?” Logan had to ask. He didn't know when he was going to be alone with Weevil again.

Weevil smirked. “Nah, you ask her if you are so curious.” Logan knew he couldn't do that.

Logan walked around the jeep, ordering his boys to let Chardo go. He got into his buddy's jeep and sighed. He looked up to Caitlyn watching them and thought he noticed a frown on her face. He turned and ordered his friend to drive. His mind wandered back to Veronica, like it usually did. She had put her nose into his business and had called Weevil. He wondered what Weevil was doing with Veronica. She certainly never showed interest in him before Lilly died. She probably would have gone to the other side of the street to avoid him. But now, she calls him to warn him of Logan's actions. He didn't want it to, but it stung. Maybe it was the fact that she had a group again. She had friends when he had made it so hard for her not to have them. 

He ignored Caitlyn's calls all weekend and spent most of the time with Dick, Beaver and Duncan at the Kane residence. They had a male bonding weekend, playing games and looking up random porn. Celeste had spent two hours in the house with them and had told Duncan she was going to the spa for the rest of the weekend. Logan smirked and wondered if they could get Jake to leave too. He didn't, so they didn't drink, but it was relaxing. He told them to ice Caitlyn out, just like they had done to Veronica. She had betrayed them too. Caitlyn had chosen the PCHers over the 09ers. 

Monday afternoon came and lunch finally got there. He felt Caitlyn come over to him. He saw Duncan tense and try not to look at her. Duncan looked down, too weak to not show any regret. But he didn't talk to her and Logan could be proud of that much. Logan looked instead to Troy walking away with Veronica and that Fennel kid. Veronica was laughing and Logan hated that his dick twitched at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always curious what Weevil and Logan talked about behind that red jeep.


	3. Meet John Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my least favorite episode ever. I hate the mystery for the sex changed father. I don't know why, but I bet it had something to do with how whiny Justin's voice was. Troy was a saving grace to this episode and his date with Veronica was a highlight. However, Logan didn't see that, so we pretty much just get him hanging with a crazy Duncan. This one is a short one, which might be for the best. *wink* Enjoy!

As Logan sat at the table in the quad, he noticed Veronica enter the quad. He gasped softly, feeling the rush from seeing her breathtaking form before he remembered he hated the nosy bitch. He snarled a bit, watching her walking with Troy. He noticed Duncan entering behind them and scrambled to gather his books into his backpack. Veronica had stopped walking. Logan saw Troy kept going, but looked back. It was a flirty move. Troy smirked at Veronica. Logan could see Veronica blushing and it made him sick to his stomach. Some freshman ran past Veronica, knocking into her arms. Her folders, papers and books fell to the sidewalk and that made Logan feel a little better. He grinned slightly before he saw Duncan rush over to help her pick them up. Logan could tell Duncan still had it for Veronica. The look of surprise on her face told him that Veronica could see it too. Logan stood behind Duncan, letting him help the poor damsel. Logan walked onward, unwilling to see the puppy dog eyes they gave to each other. He got to the stairs but had to turn to make sure Duncan was following him. Logan looked back to Veronica, wondering what about her actually made Duncan dump her. He knew the rumors that started after Lilly died and Veronica betrayed her friends. But, Veronica hadn't done anything to Duncan, nothing that Duncan had shared. One day, they were snuggling and making Logan gag with their innocent love, and the next, Duncan was ignoring her existence. Logan had asked Lilly once, but she didn't know. She had said Veronica was too good for her brother anyway and laughed it off. 

The next day, Logan was talking with Duncan at his locker. He saw Veronica standing there, twirling slowly in the middle of the hall. It looked like she had been drugged. Logan's mind ran to the ideas of checking up on her or tripping her and laughing at her sprawled out form. Before he could finish pushing off the lockers to do either, Troy bumped into her and she seemed to be alright. Every time Logan had seen Veronica lately, she had been with Troy. Logan asked Duncan about his love life, wanting a distraction from his thoughts on Veronica. Logan tried to listen, get into the conversation, but he quickly got distracted by Troy leaning over Veronica and Veronica smiling up at him. Logan asked Duncan about Troy with Veronica, unable to contain the question anymore. Duncan told him to leave it be. That was impossible when it was everywhere he looked. Logan turned to say more, but noticed how green Duncan was looking. Duncan rushed off, dropping his book bag on the way to the restroom. Logan swooped down to pick it up and walked over towards the restroom door. He found a datebook in Duncan's bag and flipped through it, distracting himself before Duncan came back out. Logan had almost gotten Veronica out of his mind when the most unusual thing happened. He and Duncan stopped walking as Veronica grabbed a freshman by arm and shoved the boy into the girls restroom. Logan had to chuckle at the randomness of it. It peaked his curiosity on what Veronica would be doing with a boy in there. He didn't believe the rumors he spread. He wondered if she started to believe them, though.

Logan spent the next couple of days avoiding Veronica. He wanted to get her out of his mind. He was having too many mixed feelings about her. It was throwing his mood. After school one day, he and the guys were up on the bleachers, drinking from his flask. It tasted like expensive whiskey, but there was no way to say which brand it was. He didn't even remember filling it up. The guys were cheering on the field hockey team. The coach liked the cheering and turned the other way to their drinking. It almost made Logan respect the man. This particular afternoon, Logan noticed Duncan was coming out of his shell. He had been a zombie for most of the last year. Logan understood that the death of Lilly had been hard on him. Where Logan knew he had gone into a raging mourning period, Duncan had gone the more traditional route of spaced out. Logan wondered if Celeste had put him on medication, which wouldn't surprise Logan one bit. That woman would do anything to keep Duncan in line and in good graces with his public appearance. Zombie Duncan would be preferable to raging Duncan or even sobbing Duncan. Today, Duncan was laughing and cracking jokes like he used to. It delighted Logan. Logan thought he might have gone too far when he asked Duncan if his buddy Troy had banged Veronica when Duncan jumped up and grabbed the flask. But Duncan started making jokes and Logan relaxed. When Duncan started singing Grease songs, Logan felt giddy. Dick was holding the hand of one of their buddies balancing on the railing. Logan felt like making a gay joke, but the guy did a back flip off the railing. It was shocking and they all ran over to see what happened to the guy. He was fine, which made the afternoon so much cooler. When they all turned back resume their drinking, Logan was shocked when Duncan handed him his flask, then turned and yelled. He ran towards the railing and flipped over too. Logan rushed to the side to see Duncan roll hard off the mats. Logan blinked at Veronica instantly being at Duncan's side, nursing him. He chuckled at Troy standing there. Logan didn't know what they were doing together, but he was sure Duncan just ruined that moment. To celebrate, Logan splashed some whiskey down on the three of them. Troy and Veronica seemed annoyed, which put the icing on the cake of the day. 

The next day though, Duncan was back to being a zombie. Logan followed him into school and watched as Veronica asked about his head. He barely noticed her. Logan felt a tug at his heart as if his best friend had just re-entered the coma he had already been in for a year. Logan got a week of happy, wild Duncan. Logan didn't even have the urge to insult Veronica. The reality of Duncan returning to ignoring her was enough of a blow. He didn't want a killing strike to happen because of something to do with Duncan. It felt like cheating.


	4. The Wrath of Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go from one of my least favorite episodes (Meet John Smith) to one of my favorites. I love this homecoming episode. I love the flashbacks and the softening of Logan and Veronica. I love Wallace and Veronica working together to solve something for Wallace's sake. (getting the girl totally counts). There's a dozen more reasons I love this episode, but I won't waste your time listing them all. I added a couple scenes to this one. I couldn't help it. Enjoy!

Logan entered the newspaper class just as announcements were finishing. He wouldn't be doing homecoming this year. It made his stomach flip to hear about homecoming then the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain. One of his last good memories of Lilly was homecoming. The four of them in the limo. It was the last time he felt complete bliss. He hadn't even gotten into trouble for stealing the champagne they drank. Lilly had been grounded for a week, which lasted all of two days before she annoyed Celeste enough to go hang out with Veronica. A day later and she was at his house, riding him hard. Logan sighed at the memory and turned to see Veronica's attention had perked up. Of course, she would be interested in the fountain. This might even be the first time she's heard about it. Duncan told him weeks ago. Logan watches as Veronica looks to the small television, feeling the bond they once shared. He knew she was having similar thoughts running through her head too. He didn't bother to speak to her all period. It was too awkward, like they were haunted for the hour. 

Logan walked to his locker between classes and noticed Duncan was messing with some VHS tapes. After hearing about the video, Logan sighed. He begged Duncan to let him make it. He felt like he had to do something for the ceremony. He felt that Lilly was so much of his life, but maybe that was because she was always so much bigger than life. She took up so much space because of her huge personality. Duncan handed him the tapes and Logan thought he was relieved not to be doing it. 

Logan spent the evening watching the tapes in his bedroom. He cried and drank and cried some more. He knew he would need to get it out of his system if he was going to be piecing together a montage of Lilly. Everything was so proper and expected. There wasn't anything of her real personality in these tapes. That was what he wanted, just a taste of her, a real memory of her. His own were cloudy from the back and forth of being with or without her. He spent just as much time being mad at her as he did being mad about her. 

The next day, Logan went for a walk around the shopping district. He had thought about picking up some new video games. He was walking up to GameLand to check out what was new and hot when he ran into a short little girl walking out. No, she wasn't a girl. She was a teenager with short black hair. She was in a Japanese anime inspired outfit of school girl with fingerless arm gloves. She even had the white knee high socks and the Mary Jane shoes, in a wedge giving her a bit more height. Logan noticed her breasts were perky and decent for her petite stature, then he saw her face. He knew those eyes.

“Veronica?!” He blinked down at her, fumbling over her name in utter shock. He looked down at her again, grunting a bit as he noticed the super short skirt and milky thighs exposed.

Veronica didn't seem too shocked to see him, or if she was, she hid it well. “Logan.” She greeted him in passing, turning to walk towards a parking lot. 

Logan released the door and jogged to catch up with her. “What are you doing dressed like that?”

Veronica scoffed an answer and kept on walking. When Logan spotted her car, he ran towards it and stood in front of the door. 

“Oh my God. Are you a stripper?” He mocked surprise, raising a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide.

“Logan, move.” She sighed. 

Logan knew she wasn't going to be able to physically move him. He kept going. “Did you turn into a full prostitute and you are going for the innocent school girl act? I mean, it doesn't work for you at real school, but I suppose if you dressed like this there, you would probably get more positive attention.”

Veronica closed her eyes, but didn't give any real reaction, nothing that he was hoping for. She hadn't cried in front of him for a long time, but he had expected something from her. These were quality insults.

“Porn star!” Logan laughed, then shook his head. “No?” He pouted. “I would have supported that.” 

She opened her eyes and shifted the majority of her weight to one foot. “Please move.”

“Did you try this with Duncan?” He gestures to her outfit. “He might not ignore you if you had.” He ogles her openly. “Seriously, Mars. You look hot.”

Veronica sighed again. “What will it take for you to move out of my way?” She over-pronounced each word tiredly.

Logan smirked. “Well. That is quite an offer!” He pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned his back against the window. “What do you have that would interest me, Roni?”

Veronica tilted her head. “I'm not a mind reader. You have something in mind. What is it?” She was starting to add spitfire to her words. 

“I was going to ask that you flash me your panties, but I think you would probably enjoy that too much.” Logan smirked. “I know!”

Veronica raised a brow.

Logan giggled. “I want to know what you do with those people you drag into the bathroom at school.”

“Don't you listen to the rumors? I'm obviously having sex with all of them.” Veronica smirked. “I was shocked to hear I fit the whole baseball team in the bathroom at the same time, but if that's what they said, it must be true.” She didn't lose her grin once. 

Logan grinned and felt his dick twitch. Veronica looking this sexy with the snark was just what his fantasy had been. Well, never looking this sexy. This was being cataloged for later use. “And the truth?”

Veronica feigned shock. “What? You don't believe those rumors? How very un-09er of you.” 

“I'm a realist.” Logan managed to say without laughing.

Veronica nodded. “You had a better chance of seeing my panties. Now, move.” She poked his arm with her car key.

Logan winced but moved. He stepped to the side but put his arm out, holding the door closed. “What were you doing in GameLand like that?” He was shocked at how normal his voice sounded. He genuinely wanted to know and he wanted to kick his own ass for caring.

“School fundraiser.” Veronica poked his hand and got it to move. She climbed into her car and drove off.

Logan watched her drive away. His dick twitched again, but calmed. Logan sighed. Three weeks ago, he hated her. Then, the bong happened and he feels himself becoming obsessed with her. He wakes up in the middle of the night, his dick rock hard and images of Veronica flashing through his mind. Before Lilly died, she was off limits. Sure, she's always been attractive, but she was too sweet for him. She was perfect for Duncan though. And she was fun, which made her a blast to hang out with. She was a friend he never saw sexually. But, after Lilly died, things started to change. He didn't start finding her sexy until the biker boots though. The tougher Veronica was what sparked that flame of desire. Now, he had another image to add to the rotation. Logan turned around and went in search of a proper distraction, something brunette with big breasts and fat lips.

The next day, Logan sat in the newspaper room during his free period to work on the video of Lilly. He barely heard the patter of Veronica's shoes as she slowly walked inside the room. She was dressed normal today, her milky thighs covered. Logan tried to ignore her, to get her to leave. He was filled with sorrow and guilt and a little rage by these videos still and really wanted to do this alone. But she asked and she was the only other person at the school who would understand how this was not Lilly, besides Duncan. Logan noticed when Veronica had enough of perfect Lilly. She walked out, leaving Logan alone with the water-colored memories. 

The day after, Logan was back in there on his free period, finishing up the video when Veronica showed up again. He was starting to feel like Veronica might be stalking him, but she offered a tape. It could be a peace offering or a Trojan Horse. Logan was leery of it. He told her he still had a lot of work to do on it, but he really just wanted their awkward Lilly moment to be over. She left and Logan put in the tape to watch. He guffawed when he saw them standing in the Kane house, posing for pictures. This was homecoming of last year. He watched in delight as the four of them laughed and giggled. They were all horrible with holding the camera as it almost never stayed on the person talking, but would slowly drift down to the floor of the limo or the sand. But, he could hear them laughing and telling stories. He listened to their game of truth or dare. He had forgotten Lilly kissed Veronica and how grossed out Duncan had been over it. He laughed hard at Lilly showing her bare behind to anyone who happened to be on the main strip through Neptune that evening. He had to stop the tape to have a moment after Lilly did the impression of Celeste having sex with Jake. It was too much of the real Lilly at once. This is what he wanted to remember. He thought of Veronica in the video and how innocent she had been, but she hadn't blushed as much as he remembered. She laughed with them, wholeheartedly at their sexual jokes. She kept up with Lilly and now that he thinks of the truth of it all, she always had kept up with Lilly. She wasn't the one who slept around, but Lilly told her about her exploits. She wasn't a virginal virgin. She had been tainted by Lilly. That thought made him smile a bit, like a layer of the falsehood he spread came off. He made notes and added the new clips and a new soundtrack to the video, finishing it in plenty of time for the next day's memorial ceremony.

 

Logan stood in the quad and looked up at the makeshift stage and the Kanes standing up there. He turned and noticed Veronica walking around, taking pictures with a camera he knew cost more than her car had. He wondered when that hobby took off and suspected it might be due to her father's employment. He thought of Veronica on stakeouts, watching old people having sex and filming it and it made him shiver. He looked back to Duncan, shaking his mind free of Veronica. He looked drugged. Not shocking to Logan, though. It was Duncan's norm. Logan listened to Celeste tell lies of how Lilly would have been 'moved' by a high school orchestra. Lilly wouldn't have been moved by a choir of angels singing. These dorks wouldn't have been able to do it. Logan barely heard Celeste talking about 'Service, Loyalty and Honor', but noticed Duncan walked to the curtain and expose the small wall fountain. Logan was glad it didn't have her face etched into the metal. He had enough reminders of Lilly being in this school. He didn't need to see her face to remember her. As Duncan walked back to this parents, Logan tapped the play button and his video of Lilly started. He was really proud of it. He watched Jake and Celeste smile at the images of Lilly as a kid. But Lilly grew up and the video showed her as a wild teen. Logan looked around, laughing at the fearless girl on the screen and proud to have been able to show this audience the real Lilly. He heard Troy yell out a cheer when she was mooning out of the limo. But Logan stopped and watched Duncan's face light up. Duncan even laughed. Jake did too. Celeste's sneer turned into a fond smile. Jake broke down at the end, sobbing quietly as he realized she was more than the memories Celeste allowed in their home. Logan accepted the applause and looked back at Veronica. She was in the middle of laughing and crying at the video too. Logan almost went to her and hugged her. The video brought back the memories of the fab four in her too, he could tell. Logan decided tonight would be a truce, for Lilly. He could be snarky after homecoming. 

 

The night of homecoming came up and he decided that no date would top the memory of last year. He decided to skip the dance and go to the beach instead. He would drink champagne and stare at the water and think back to happier times with a couple blondes and a happy best friend. 

He set up a blanket and sat next to ridge of rocks. It kept him well hidden from the parking lot access and being this late, he didn't expect anyone to come down. He had a small picnic set up. The blanket was set down and a cooler on top of it, chilling his bottles. He had brought a couple towels down, unsure if he would bother to get in the water, but just in case, he wanted to be prepared. He heard the limo, but didn't hear a door slam closed. He looked out to the water, hearing a female voice holler at the briskness of the water. Logan was just tipsy enough, he was curious who would be swimming. He looked up at the limo, seeing the door opened. He turned back to the water, chugging some champagne from the bottle. He blinked, sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. He still saw Veronica in the water and from what he could tell, she was topless. He ducked down a bit, not wanting to be seen. He watched as she bobbed around a bit. She dove under and came up a few feet from where she had been. She floated on her back and the moon reflected brightly on her bare chest. Logan groaned and fell to his knees. He set the bottle down and panted, looking at the sand. “There is no way Veronica Mars is naked and this close to me right now.” He barely whispered it. He had to hear the words. Maybe if he didn't look again, it would be like it never happened. He heard the water splash and knew he couldn't not look. He lifted his head up and peeked over the rocks, watching the dark silhouette, back lit from the moon, begin to exit the water. Logan blinked. He looked down to his blanket and saw the towels. He grabbed one and threw it over the rock ridge. He heard her little squeak and he grinned widely at it. 

“Who is there?” She asked loud enough for him to hear, but not whoever was still in her limo. 

“It's me, Roni.” Logan answered, is voice slurring a bit. He didn't realize he had that much, but it was pretty boring drinking alone on the beach.

“Logan!?” Veronica's voice screeched up and he could hear her shuffling through the sand.

“Yes. It's me. Did you cover yourself yet? I'm not looking. I'm trying to be a gentleman, Ronica.” He let out a slow breath.

He heard her laugh once, a disbelieving hiccup. “I'm covered. Thank you for the towel.” She spoke at a normal volume. 

He peeked over the rocks slowly, and watched as she giggled at him. He jumped up and wobbled. He bent over at the waist and picked up the bottle and walks closer to her. 

“Wait!” She held up a hand and grabbed her dress and underwear off the sand. She walked towards him. 

He stopped and tilted his head. “Why wait? A gentleman always comes for a lady.” He stopped and giggled at his own perverted joke.

She smirked over at him, reaching him. She looked back up towards the limo and sighed softly. “I didn't think it would go over well that I had an audience.”

“Oh? Who is up there? I'll go say hello.” Logan turned and tried to peek up at the limo.

“Logan! Stop.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him back easily enough. 

Logan turned, smirking down at her. “You skinny dipped.” 

Veronica blushed and nodded. Her face scrunched up a bit. “You peeked!”

“I had no idea it was you until you were in the water. I really did try to give you privacy.” Logan looked sheepish. He was feeling a little immature and his body moved like a toddler. “I'm sorry, Ronica. I didn't mean to see you naked.”

Veronica sighed and nodded. “It's ok. It wasn't like you peeked in my bedroom windows. You were obviously here before I was.” She looked around at his picnic. “Drinking for one?”

Logan looked down at the cooler. He thought of the reason he was here, on this beach, on this night. He thought of Lilly and smiled. “Two.”

Veronica nodded, seeming to get the reference. “Well, don't drink and drive.” Veronica put her dress over her shoulder and started to put her panties on under the towel.

Logan blinked, unable to look away. He knew he should turn, but this was such an image he never expected. He couldn't. 

Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes and stepped into her dress. She pulled it up and started to zip it. She pulled the towel out and finished zipping it. She ran the towel over her hair. “Thanks for the towel.”

“Thank Lilly.” He smiled. He took the towel from her gently and offered her the champagne bottle. “I've never gone skinny dipping.” 

Veronica grinned and took the bottle. She tilted it back and took a healthy drink and handed it back. “I should get back.” She ran a hand though her wet hair.

“To Troy?” Logan asked calmly. He shocked himself that he didn't sound jealous because he was feeling it. He wanted to punch Troy more often than not and the fact that he was giving Veronica another homecoming memory made him upset. He smiled a bit as he thought about how he had managed to slip into this homecoming memory too. 

“Yea, he's in the limo with Wallace and Georgia.” Veronica supplied. She still hadn't moved. 

“Wallace? The kid you cut down off the flagpole?” Logan asked. He had wondered what the kid's name was. He wasn't there when she did it, but he heard about it. Veronica Mars makes a new friend. It was pretty big news.

“Yea. My best friend.” She answered like he should know it. 

Logan blinked. “I thought Lilly was your best friend.” It could have sounded like disgust, but it was soft, timid, friendly even. He drank from the bottle and watched her.

“She was. I got a new one.” She sounded hurt still. She moved towards the rocks.

“Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” He grabbed her arm gently.

She scoffed and looked up at him. “Logan, you have tried to hurt me for the last year. I'm immune. Tell Lilly I said thanks for the towel.” She wiggled out of his grasp easily.

“Ronica, don't be mad.” He pouted.

Veronica stopped and shook her head at him. “You can't have it both ways, Logan. I'm either your enemy or your friend, and it had never been my choice.” She shrugged and walked back up to the limo.

He could have walked out and followed her. But he wasn't going to upset her further. He was still trying to live by the truce that had been between them since the video. She and Troy seemed to be happy. Troy was Duncan's friend and it's possible that Logan was being nice to Veronica because of that line of connections. Or maybe it was because of the Lilly connection and how being around Veronica made him think of Lilly. It upset him right after she died. It made him mad and vicious and he used her dad accusing Jake as an excuse to push her away. Logan sat on the beach and wrapped her damp towel around the back of his neck and thought of Lilly and Veronica and how maybe he was willing to stop blaming Veronica for Lilly being dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the ideas for these scenes from other fanfiction, but only used the bones of the ideas and built them from my own muse. I read a sex scene where a 14 yr old Logan would have loved Japanime Roni, and a pissed off Troy steals Veronica's clothes, leaving her naked in front of Logan. Both were well done and if I can find them, I will link them to this chapter. If you know them, let me know what the titles are. Thanks!
> 
> Japananime Roni was in Manga, by Marshmallowmore, go here http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077745 
> 
> Skinny dippin' Roni with jerkface Troy was Time, Make It Go Faster Or Just Rewind by kmd0107, go here http://archiveofourown.org/works/3201185/chapters/6961616 
> 
> (Special thanks to Laeti for bringing the latter to my attention.)


	5. You Think You Know Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I liked Troy. I think this episode was rough for fans of his, but overall, I liked him. I even use him in other pieces. Bye Troy.

Logan, Troy and Luke cheered and laughed all the way down to Tijuana. Duncan had bailed, and Dick had claimed he was going to hook back up with Madison and to stop being a cock-block. The more he hung out with Troy, the more Logan saw what Duncan saw in him. He was fun and charming and didn't talk about his current girlfriend. They went to a strip club where Logan met a lovely girl, Esmerelda, who had amazing flexibility. She showed him lots of stretching in VIP. Logan drank a lot that night, but it was a fun night with Luke being scared over big breasts and Troy picking up the tab for a lot of it. Troy even offered to drive, which surprised Logan. But Logan knew that meant he could drink all night and only worry about throwing up in the car. He didn't have to drive all the way home drunk. Logan accepted Troy as a friend that night and when they stopped for an early breakfast, or maybe it was late dinner, he was sober enough to realize it. The three amigos walked out to find Troy's car had been stolen. Logan felt bad. He felt worse when Luke said his phone was in the car, so he couldn't call anyone for a ride. Logan was out of options when Duncan's line went to voicemail. Logan's parents were both in LA and wouldn't drive all this way. They would expect him to take a taxi or get a limo. That left the ride back to Neptune up to Troy. Logan knew his dad was out of town, so Troy couldn't call him. It only left one option. 

The three of them sat on the sidewalk of the diner and watched as her LeBaron pulled up. Logan made a joke about her car being from a large cereal box, his typical snarky rhythm, but Troy stopped her from saying anything back. She did call him a monkey, so maybe Troy was letting them each get their one hits and then stop. It was a long ride back to Neptune. Logan almost wished he was dry heaving again so he could make Veronica feel even more uncomfortable. Instead, he idly tapped on her seat. It had the double pleasure of curing his extreme case of boredom and fidgety and well as annoy her. Luke curled up biting his nails all the way back. Logan knew it was because of the steroids that had been in the stolen car. He couldn't mention anything. Troy didn't know it had been there and Veronica would likely kick them all out of her car if she found out. Logan tried to ignore Luke. 

The sun rose as they got into Neptune and Veronica pulled her car up to Luke's house. Logan saw his beautiful car still parked across the street and sighed in relief. He climbed out of the car, but couldn't resist. He had to ask if Veronica was going to play nice. She played along, revving the engine as he walked past. Logan grinned, slapping her car with his jacket. Luke asked he could sleep at Logan's. Logan shrugged and nodded. No one was home. It might be nice to wake up to a friendly face. 

Later, Luke and Logan spent the day playing video games and hanging out. Luke was still pretty nervous about his lost steroids though. Logan suggested he hire someone to find them for him. Logan ended up taking him to school the next day. When Luke came back to him that afternoon for a ride home, he told Logan that he had asked Veronica to look into it.

“There's no way Veronica is going to look into your lost drugs. She's too goody-goody for that, man.” Logan laughed.

Luke sighed. “She said she would. I don't think she's has bad as you think she is.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Look, if she does, great, but do you really want her snooping into your business? Because she's snooped into mine and it's not fun.” He covered his chest. “I feel downright violated!” He spoke in a Southern belle accent.

Luke shook his head. “If she saves my ass, I will let her look anywhere she wants.” He groaned desperately.

When Logan dropped Luke off, he was sure he saw a weird looking Hummer pull up around the same time. Logan watched it for a moment, but didn't notice anything as he turned the Xterra around and drove off. 

Logan was waiting for Veronica to talk to him. He knew she would want to question him about his knowledge of the drugs, which of course would lead to whether her shiny new boyfriend knew about the drugs. When she walked up to him at school, he turned the snark on full blast. He corrected her accusation that he was the one who purchased the drugs, but refused to tell her anything. She would have to find out the mystery from someone else. Logan was saved from it escalating into a bigger discussion when Troy walked up. Logan greeted Troy and tossed a football around with one of the guys. He heard Veronica's response to Troy acting defensive and it made his stomach turn again. 'What guy', she had said. Sure, to anyone walking by, it would have been a cute moment between the two. But, Logan knew he was a big part of Veronica's life. He had been for a long time. They were teetering on this line of friend or foe, but they were still in it together. He would never be ignored or overlooked, not really. He could feel when she was around him and he was sure she could too. 

Later that week, Logan got a little bit of good news and a little bit of bad. Duncan broke the news that Troy had been shipped off to boarding school in Albuquerque, New Mexico after breaking up with Veronica. Logan wished he could have seen what happened. No one seemed to know what caused the split. Veronica had been working very hard on trying to get the car back, but it was a case she hadn't solved. Logan almost felt bad for her broken heart, but he could have been just telling himself that. Inside, he was glad to be rid of the guy. He never liked him with Veronica. The bad news, also having to do with Veronica, made his gut twist into knots. According to Luke, Veronica solved the issue of the steroids. That alone was fine, until Luke told Logan that she had gone to the dealer alone to hand over the money. Veronica was five feet tall and couldn't weight more than 100 lbs. She was no match for a gym full of jacked up drug dealers who scared the shit out of Luke. She was fine, of course, but she shouldn't be putting herself in that kind of danger. If they were friendlier than they had been, he might even step up and say so. Hell, if she had mentioned that she would have been going alone to meet Ziggy, he would have offered to go instead. He would have, at least, insisted that he go as backup. Just because he wanted to see her cry didn't mean he wanted to see her get hurt. He was, after all, not a complete jackass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely made Logan flop back and forth on his opinion of Troy in this. I think Logan would have been good friends with Troy if it hadn't been for Veronica.


	6. Return of the Kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely use Duncan in my AU storylines. I personally find the character mostly boring and creepy. (If you don't, it's ok. We can still be friends.) This episode, contrary to the title, is a very Logan heavy episode. I didn't have to add any scenes to this. Enjoy!

Logan woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He was hungover and grumpy. His mother was in her nightgown and asked Logan to go get the newspaper for her. Logan knew there must be a tour sitting at the bottom of their driveway. He slipped on a robe over his designer wife beater and pajama bottoms. He rode his scooter down the driveway, sneering at the small bus of people who came to take pictures of him. He snatched up the paper, feeling the blood begin to boil. He heard his mother yelling for him to come back up. He knew she was right. The last thing his father would accept is him beating up his fans at the end of his driveway. Logan sighed and walked back to the scooter. He heard the town car and sighed. His father was home. He moved the scooter out of the way, but his father stopped. Aaron got out of the car and went to sign autographs. Logan thought he could just slink up to the house, but his father had other plans. He called him over and wanted his fans to take pictures with him. Logan put on the right, happy face, but he couldn't help but think he was still in his pajamas. He hadn't felt great and now, he had to deal with his father hugging him close in a false sense of family love. Logan felt like throwing up on Aaron's fans.

After watching the Wanda Varner video, and Duncan's shrugging off of his political ambitions, Logan leaned back in his chair and got an idea. He went home that day and asked his dad for a favor. He wasn't one to normally bother his dad with anything. But this favor included a camera and his dad never said no to a camera. He had written up a script and set up the camcorder and got to work. He directed his dad, who actually let him give him notes. It took a couple hours, but he put together a solid campaign video.

On the way to school the next day, he picked up Dick and a couple of guys. He had to stop for gas, no big deal. He met a veteran who looked like he could handle himself in a fight. He wasn't looking for handouts. But, Logan knew with enough money, he would do anything. Most people would. He offered the vet 100 bucks to fight in his newest boredom cure, Beach Bum Fights. The vet turned him down and Logan just shrugged it off. He had already gotten a lot of guys interested and didn't need this one.

At school, they were in newspaper class and Logan was hyped up. He couldn't even sit. The Navigator news came on and Logan knew his video was coming up. So far, there had been no real candidates that competed with Wanda. Not until Duncan's video aired. He probably should have checked with Duncan at least once before allowing it to air, but Logan didn't want to lose his Pirate Points. He liked feeling special. Logan, of course, bought his points. He wasn't in anything that would actually give him points, but donations worked well. When Duncan blinked up at Logan, Logan was about to bounce around the room. He held up two peace signs and backed away. He didn't stop grinning as he leaned against the chalk board at the back of the classroom. When the video stopped, he played the part of gushing son. He noticed Duncan wasn't interested in running, but hoped he would change his mind. He had asked around for other 09ers to help him secure the win. 

Later that night, the fights began on the beach. The 09ers parked their cars around in a circle, their headlights shining into the center of the ring. Logan served as the MC for the night, and his audience of rowdy teenage boys drank their imported beer and cheered at the fighters. Logan had a wild night that almost made him forget about his father, or the blondes who haunt him. One of those blondes would never know of that was happening tonight. The other would misunderstand it, thinking he was taking advantage of these guys. No, he was giving them an honest wage for an honest fight. It was charity.

At lunch the next day, Logan cheered as Duncan was announced as winner of the Student Body President. His plan worked. As the crowd mixed their cheers and boos, Logan noticed Veronica was staring at him. She looked like she had just picked up the scent of something and may rise up and float around following it. Logan couldn't help but think she looked cute all perked up like a chihuahua, but he wasn't scared she would find anything. He ignored her and continued to celebrate.

It seemed like a roller coaster ride when VP Van came over the speaker saying they miscalculated the votes. But, Logan was thrilled when Duncan decided to go ahead and run. Duncan embraced it and Logan was truly happy to see him engaged in something. 

The week stretched out, but a highlight of Logan's was when Veronica came up to him and accused him of vandalizing Wanda's posters. She almost looked like the old Veronica, pretty and dolled up. But, she called it a new low of Logan's. But, Logan was hardly a bad guy and he certainly wasn't her 'go-to' bad guy. She blamed him for things, then proved he didn't have anything to do with it. He certainly didn't even have to know she thought he was evil. But it was fun watching her come at him, eyes glaring up, usually, at him. He liked it how his heart raced when she turned her thorned tongue at him. Logan decided to leave her to think about how he doesn't have time in his day to always be her villain. He managed to overhear her turned towards Duncan. He heard Duncan's voice rise up in anger and Logan grinned at it. He hoped Veronica could wake up the sleeping Kane.

But, Dick came in and told him about the website and he blinked. His first thought was joy, but then he wondered what made him famous. Of course, he had already been famous. He was the son of Aaron Echolls, but him being famous on his own was unusual. He rushed to a computer and looked it up. He read the small article. 'The Echolls' household is none too pleased' is the main part he picked up. His name was printed next to his father's name and a picture of his father next to the article didn't help. This had been a bad idea. Video of the bum fights had been leaked and released to the media. He scrolled over the video link and clicked it. He didn't blink as he watched in horror of how bad it was. He was drunk and cheering on these homeless men who were kicking the shit out of each other. He was fucked.

Logan had hoped that he could stay out late and sneak in to avoid his father. It was minutes until midnight and he slipped his shoes off before walking inside. In loose socks, he walked into the living room where the sight of his father sitting in the near dark froze Logan where he stood. He offered a small greeting to his father. His voice didn't even shake. When his father stood up and started walking towards his son, Logan started to feel his heart in his throat. He was scared. He knew he was in for a beat down. He was mentally preparing himself for the fists hitting his body. He told himself not to block, how that only makes Aaron angrier. When Aaron wrapped his arm around Logan, Logan tensed. Then, Aaron pushed Logan onto the couch. Logan was sure he was going to pull his belt off and hit him there. He didn't though and Logan was too shocked to move. He listened to how he embarrassed Aaron, nevermind the years of abuse done to Logan. Logan thought of how Aaron was a monster, terrorizing him. He had two years until he could get out of that house legally. He would play along until he could leave. He would get his first lesson in public relations from the guy who made it impossible for anyone to believe Logan's abuse claims. Logan went to bed that night in his clothes. He covered himself up tightly and shivered in fear half the night. 

His father dropped him off at school that day and picked him up in his white luxury convertible. Logan saw a bit of the irony of going to a soup kitchen in the car, but it would probably be best if he didn't bring it up. He saw that Marine vet that he tried to get to fight. He wondered if he saw the video or just if Logan made that bad of an impression to be remembered. At the soup kitchen, Logan actually had a decent time serving the people. They seemed appreciative and Logan felt better giving back a little. He was smiling genuinely for pictures. He even had a few small conversations with some of the homeless. When Aaron decided to talk about his own father, Logan knew he was lying. He even chuckled when Aaron talked about how he adored Logan's heart. Logan sucked his lips in for a moment as he thought of what to say to these folks. He did feel bad for how he used some of them, friends of theirs. He wouldn't have done it again even if his dad hadn't stepped in. But, his father was using him to increase his own public relation and Logan could only do so much. He knew what Aaron would do if he said what he had planned. He knew his mother wouldn't be able to stop it. But he really did want these people to have some more help. So he offered them Aaron's money. It was only half a million, but the look on his father's face was worth it all to Logan. Sure, he'll learn not to pay bums to fight and he'll even learn not to give away Aaron's precious money. But Aaron will learn not to use him as a tool in his fame toolbox. When they got back to the house, Logan didn't need any directions. He went to his father's closet and picked out a simple dark brown belt and took it back to Aaron's study. He passed his mother sitting in the living room, drinking her scotch. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and stood with his hands against he wall. His father swung the belt at a steady pace, his skin slapping at the sound of contact. Logan didn't do more than small grunts. His father never yelled. Logan skipped dinner that night and school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I thought I would post what I have and see how they do. So, leave feedback! If you like these, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I am curious what you guys think of my opinion of Logan's mind. Be kind though. I'm fragile.


End file.
